Fated Arrival
by Kuroi King of Shadows and Hell
Summary: Summary: Benjamin Tennyson was just a average ten year old until he stumbled upon the Omnitrix then his life changed. He became a big time hero and wandered the USA fighting crime. But meanwhile he was doing that there was a great evil approaching with 3 children of prophecy. The Mage, The Thief, and The Healer. But when plans go awry and the three children go different than their
1. The Summary and Info

_**Summary: Benjamin Tennyson was just a average ten year old until he stumbled upon the Omnitrix then his life changed. He became a big time hero and wandered the USA fighting crime. But meanwhile he was doing that there was a great evil approaching with 3 children of prophecy. The Mage, The Thief, and The Healer. But when plans go awry and the three children go different tan their fate what will happen when they meet the Tennyson's and all of them fall fro each other**_

* * *

**_(_**_**A/N Ashtyn is my OC, Andy and SpellCaster are my friend Animelove87's he is like my best friend on here)**_

**_The Healer_**

**_Name: Ashtyn Marik Koleson_**

**_Age: 10_**

**_Species: Human but from Ledgerdomain_**

**_Powers: Spell-casting, Summoning,He has a bag like the witch Charmcaster's but his is shaped like a heart_**

**_Appearance: He has snow white spiky hair with blue highlights,Deep Sea Green-Blue eyes_**

**_Clothing:He wears a blue jacket with a white button-up shirt underneath, he wears black leggings, he is barefoot,and he also has black leather cuffs on his wrists_**

**_Personality: Easy to anger,and has a smart mouth_**

**_Bio: He was born on earth with Ledgerdomain descent. He is a very skilled thief and lkes to steal. Until he met Benjamin Tennyson he never knew the meaning of true love_**

**_The Mage_**

**_Name: SpellCaster ( Real name Robin but no one knows it )_**

**_Age:10_**

**_Gender:Male_**

**_Species:Human From Ledgerdomain_**

**_Powers:Magic,Mana Manipulation,Can use Teleportation Flight Levitation and Telekinesis through the use of spells_**

**_Appearance:Shoulder length Silver hair light Orchid colored eyes a thin body built_**

**_Clothing:Black semi tight pants,a dark purple shirt and black skate shoes he wears a dark metal band on his head_**

**_Personality:Can be sarcastic and git annoyed easily but he is kind to other's and he does not like to fight but if there is no other why he will fight_**

**_Bio:He is more gifted with magic then his sister CharmCaster and Gwen but he does not show how skilled he is and he hold's back when he fight he first met Ben _**

**_Gwen and grandpa Max during his time with his uncle hex _**

**_Other:He has a Huge Crush on Ben he wears a bag similar to Charm-caster's but he wears it on the opposite side of his sisters_**

**_The Thief_**

**_Name-Andy Marcus_**

**_Age-11_**

**_Gender: Male_**

**_Species: Osmosian _**

**_Powers-absorbs strength, memories, abilities and powers if they have some when he touches anyone. His ability will eventually drain the life of a person if he makes contact too long._**

**_Appearance-Brown Hair with a thin what stripe,Green Eyes He is about 5'8"_**

**_Clothing-He Mostly wears Black jeans,a Black Baseball tee,Black combat boots and black Stretchy black satin gloves(opera length)_**

**_Personality-rebellious, yet deeply insecure, teenager with a stereotypical goth appearance. His powers make him cynical and reclusive, but truthfully, he is consumed by the desire to get close to the people around him._**

**_BIO-Andy is a young teenager who ran away from home after he put his love in a coma by kissing meets up with Ben,Gwen and Kevin during his travels who ends up taking him in. But then gets abducted by the 'Great Evil'_**

**_Other-Andy is jealous of Kevin do to the fact Kevin can touch people with out hurting them_**


	2. First Meeting

Three children woke up in a dark room.

"Hello" One boy said but you could hardly tell he was a boy he had such a soft voice.

"Yes?" a almost deeper voice said

"I am here who are you?" the voice asked.

The other child smiled in the dark and answered in an almost cocky voice "So, they brought two more friends." the boy said.

"Wh-Where are we" the soft voice stuttered.

"Seems like we're in a dark black room" the more rough voice answered.

"No really I thought we were in a sunshine filled meadow" the cocky voice said with a sarcastic tone. A

ll three boys got up and looked around.

The soft boy uttered a spell "Lumen Ostendis"

The soft voice uttered. The room was suddenly filled with a bright light. The soft voice now smiling "Good I didn't like the dark anyway" The soft voice said "My name is Spell Caster, just call me Cas" he said.

The rough voice spoke now "The name's Andy" he replied.

The cocky voice laughed and grinned ear to ear. "ANNNDDDD I'MMMM Ashtyn" he said doing a other two boys laughed. "So now we're introduced and can see what do we do to get out of here?" Andy asked. Ashtyn smiled "Aperire portam, quæ in nobis caveis" He said as the door bursted open. "Let's get going" Cas said as he lead them out of the cell. The three boys started hearing alarms and froze as they saw a man in all black stand before them. "Who are you" the boys all asked at once. "You may call me Apocalypse" he said laughing. The boys looked outside a window they were in space. It would be a long time for their escape.


	3. The Plan

Ben and his grandfather were talking. "Grampa Max I have a question" the ten year old asked.

"Go ahead Ben ask away" Max said.

"Why did we have to bring Gwen I mean all she does is read her books" Ben replied.

But Gwen wasn't reading at the moment she was looking at her laptopp sighing. "Hey Doofus what's wrong with you" Ben asked his cousin. "Nothing Dork" she said. Ben walked over to her "I know your not okay, but whatever. Whatchya reading?" he asked.

Gwen looked at him "First of all Private Space move. And second I'm not reading I'm researching the three kids getting kidnapped. Kevin knew one of them so I thought it would be interesting."she said.

"Ooohhh Kevin and Gwen sitting in a tree..." before Ben could finish gwen closed his mouth.

"I do not like that rat" she said blushing "Yes you do" ben garbled. Gwen made her hand full of mana and shot him in the stomach with it "Just stop". Ben smirked "Whatever you say" Ben said.

The two cousins walked outside to meet up with Kevin Leven. "Hey Ben, Gwen" Kevin said walking up. "Leven" Ben uttered.

Gwen smiled "H-Hi Kevin" Gwen shyly said. "Okay so what happened to Andy" Kevin asked. "Well him an two other boys, may I say to boys with alien powers were kidnapped. One was Charm Catser's brother and the other was the boy we met last year Ashtyn. "Wait Ashtyn has Powers" Ben said suprised. "Umm Yeah, Doofus" Gwen muttered. "So any traces where they where taken" kevin asked.

"No but I'm thinking that the points they took them from leaves a clue." Gwen said pulling up a map. "Okay so here's where we are" she said circling their location in green. "Ashtyn was taken from here" Gwen said circling a cafe near them. "Spell Caster was taken from here" she said circling the radio tower. "And Andy was taken from here" she said circling the Arcade. "So if y0u notice the points combine into and equilateral triangle..." gwen rolled her eyes as Ben looked confused "...or a triangle with equal sides and we're in the exact middle" Gwen said. "We're next?" Ben asked Gwen shook her head and pointed to Kevin and ben "You two are going to get captured on purpose" Gwen said smiling.

Both boys gulped.


	4. Tentacle Rape?

The trio once again were stuck in a cell,but this time it was a considerate amount bigger with lights in it. "Well this bites big time" Andy said

. Cas looked at the two "So how did you two get captured" he asked trying to make a conversation

."I was playing with my magic and they caught me" Ashtyn said. Andy grumbled a bit "I was walking around the streets and they got me" he said rolling his eyes.

Cas's eyes widened he noticed how good looking Andy was. But remembered he probably wasn't like that

.Andy bit his lips "How did you get captured" he asked Cas.

"My Uncle and traitorous sister traded me for a emblem of some sort." The boy said sadly.

Ashtyn looked at the two and decided to do a trick "Flamma scintillam hycantho" he said as a blue flame appeared.

Andy smiled and touched the flame as his whole hand turned into the blue fire. As Andy did that Ashtyn winced in pain. "Sorry" Andy said. Ashtyn was too busy gaping at what Andy could do. "You're an Osmosian like Kevin Levin" he said smiling like a mad man.

"This is going to be a very good team. We have two Spell-Casters,no pun intended, and a guy who looks like he is a Kevin Levin clone." Andy said smirking. "Now how will we break out of this shithole" ashtyn now spoke up

"I have a plan" Cas said smiling shyly. "Oh do tell" Andy said."Well why don't we just cast a spell to teleport us home" Cas suggested. "Nope he would've seen that coming he may have taken it into account of our unique powers just maybe not Andy's" Ashtyn said.

"Well he probably would've it seems like he knows our weaknesses" Andy said. The boys sighed "Well it's worth a try" Cas said as him and Ashtyn held hands to recite the spell, but of course Ashtyn with his childish mind he blushed, as well did Cas but he did it for a different reason. Then the boys chanted "Mitte nos ad tabernacula nostra" then they appeared home but accidentally overshot it and turned out to land in Tokyo,Japan

. "This is going to be a very long trip" Andy said. Cas nodded shyly.

"Hey you guys,what's tentacle rape?" Ashtyn asked


End file.
